Spend A Little Time With The Goodes
by Pieces Of My Heart
Summary: Come and hang out with the Goode family while the go through both happy and sad times. A bunch of related one-shots. This used to be 'Holidays With The Goodes.' Rated T instead of K because I am cautious.
1. Mother's Day

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice with the reviews.**

**Oh, and I don't own anything. Ally Carter owns everything.**

**Mother's Day**

A 32-year old Cameron Morgan Goode woke up cuddled close to her husband, Zachary Goode, of 10 years. Some would say 22 was too young to marry, but not in their world, when you never knew what was coming next, or if you would ever see the people you loved again. They had fallen in love the year of their sophomore exchange, and anybody that knew them would know their relationship hadn't been easy…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a stirring next to her.

"Hi," came from her husband, who had yet to open his eyes.

"Hey," she replied.

"Whatcha thinking about," he asked.

"Just how much I love you," Cammie said.

"I love you more," Zach told his beautiful wife, kissing her when he finished.

They were interrupted by a little knock at the door, followed by three little voices on the other side.

"Come in," Cammie and Zach said at the same time.

The door was opened and the first one in the sea blue master bedroom was Aanna. Aanna was 5 years old, the first born, and had her father's striking emerald eyes and her mother's long dirty-blonde hair. She had the features of a porcelain doll, and was cocky like her father. Zach and Cam already knew that when she got older she was going to be a heartbreaker.

The second and third children in the room were the 3 year old twins, Abby and Daniel. The twins both had their father's dark hair, but Abby had eyes like her mother and Daniel had his father's eyes.

"Happy Mother's Day," all three shouted at the same time as they crawled up in the king-sized bed. Abby was beside her father, Daniel in the middle, and Aanna next to her mother.

"Thank you," Cammie told all three of her beautiful children.

"Mommy, are you 'cited for today," Daniel asked.

"I'm very excited," Cam answered. She heard little whispers coming from her left, and looked over there only to see Zach and Abby chatting away about something.

Zach and Abby suddenly stopped whispering when Zach felt his wife's suspicious gaze on them. He looked up, and smirked at his Gallagher Girl.

"Yes, Gallagher Girl," He said, and it came out as a question.

"Just wondering what you two are talking about over there."

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." Zach winked at his wife, and suddenly he stood up, taking Abby with him.

"Alright, troops let's go. You know what we need to do." Zach and his three children were on their way out when he sensed Cam getting herself up too.

"Oh no you don't," he said, without even turning around. He knew she was pouting, but he just told her to sit down and that they would be back soon. She did as was told, albeit reluctantly.

The 3 smallest Goodes all walked to the kitchen, and when reaching their destination turned around, waiting for instruction from their dad.

"Okay, Daniel you get the bread, Abby you are on juice duty, and Aanna you are with me on eggs." Zach finished.

^^^^^^^^^20 Minutes Later^^^^^^^^^

Cammie sat up, hearing footsteps enter their room. She looked up to see Zach, smirking , and holding a tray of food with her favorite flower, a daisy, on it. She also noticed her three children standing behind him with big grins on their faces.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy," her three precious angels all said at once.

"Awwwwwww, did you guys make _me_ breakfast?"

They all nodded with sheepish, proud grin on their faces….well except for Zach who just smirked.

"You guys are so sweet."

Zach walked over and set the tray in front of her. Then, all three of her kids, including Zach, crawled back in the bed. She told them thank you, and started to eat. After she took her first bite of eggs she turned to her kids and husband, and promptly told them how delicious it was.

"Try the French toast next Mama," Daniel told her, "I helped make it."

"Then I am absolutely sure it will be delicious."

She took a bite, and made sure to make a big deal about how good it was. In return, she got a smile, one with teeth too. She continued to eat her breakfast while chatting with her family.

_**Family.**_ The word meant more to her than she could ever imagine, and as she turned back to her husband, smiled and kissed him, she knew that she would always treasure hers more than life itself.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Once again, please be kind with the reviews, but if you have constructive critiscm, please tell me. Hey, but no hate reviews, **_**please**_**.**

**Thanks, **

**Pieces Of My Heart **


	2. Father's Day

**A/N: So I decided to make this a story about several holidays with the Goodes (as you should know from the title). What I am going to ask you to do is to tell me a holiday, any holiday, you would like me to write about and I will do my best to do it in a reasonable amount of time. **

**I would also like to thank my reviewers from Mother's Day: broken but not shattered, ninjaspyassassin1, Spygirl4eva, and Forever A Dancer. **

**Oh and thank you broken but not shattered for giving me the idea for this chapter. You should really get an account so I could have thanked you a long time ago. By the way love the name. **

**Without further ado, here is the second chapter of Holidays with the Goodes.**

**Oh, oh WAIT! I also want to thank the people that alerted and favorited too. It really meant a lot to me.**

**So thank you: The Goode Chameleon, goode618, Spygirl4eva (again), Forever A Dancer (again), and ilovemybabygirl13. **

**Now we can get started. Thank you to everyone who read this I know its super long. OK, OK I am DONE!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the children. Ally Carter owns everything else.**

**Father's Day**

Zachary Goode woke up to the bright sun shining in his eyes. He rolled over and stretched his arm out expecting to the find the warmth and body of Cameron Morgan Goode, his wife. Ah, being able to call her that never got old even if they had been married for 11 years. Anyways, instead he felt nothing but a cold sheet. His eyes popped open wide. Bad thoughts began to race through his head, even though they had defeated the Circle 9 years ago, you can never be too safe in the spy world.

Zach immediately popped up thinking she had gone to the bathroom which wouldn't surprise him considering she was prone to be found there with her "condition". Which gladly they only had about 1 month left to go, but when Zach checked the bathroom nobody was there, same with his children's bedrooms, the kitchen, and every where else in the freaking house.

You could now say Zachary Goode was officially freaking out right now, even if you couldn't tell from his body language and expression. He was a spy after all, and a dang good(e) one at that. But now was not the time for cheesy puns. He had to find his children and his wife. A normal person would automatically call the police, but that was most definitely not an option in this case.

He was going through all of his other options when his train of thought was broken by the door opening. He immediately got into a fighting stance, but softened when he saw his three children come in followed by the 8 month old pregnant belly his wife was sporting these days, then the rest of her body. He immediately rushed and grabbed them up in his arms when he heard Daniel and Abby, his 4 year old twins, simultaneously squeal, "Daddy!"

"Hey guys. Where have you guys been?" He addressed them, all the while looking right at his wife.

"We went to the bakery." His 6 year old daughter Aanna replied.

"Didn't you see the note?" Cammie asked her husband.

"What note?" He asked.

"The note we left on the kitchen counter for you." Cam replied looking and sounding exasperated.

Cammie started to walk, waddle being a better word for it, toward the kitchen, Zach hot on her heels determined not to let anything happen to his pregnant wife.

"This note right…..here? Hey, where's the note?" Cammie asked, not seeing the not she left anywhere. It didn't matter though because they got their answer a second or two later due to the jingling of a tag and the scatter of paws across the floor. Bubbles, the new 1 month old golden retriever puppy they had just rescued from the pound, came down the hall looking so cute and adorable, with a guilty expression on her little face, that nobody could stay mad at her.

" Well, now we know."

"I guess we do, but I still don't know what the heck you were doing at the bakery. And why on Earth you didn't wake me up?" Zach demanded with a little bit of anger/annoyance in his voice.

"Daddy," Abby sighed, like he was acting like the most oblivious person on the planet,"we went to get your favorite donuts, duh."

"Then, we were going to take you to the park." Aanna continued.

'And after that take you to your favowite restrant. Is that how you say it Mommy?" Daniel finished off hopefully.

"Close enough, honey. So are you up for it?" She addressed her son then her husband. Her face, rounded out from being pregnant, beaming.

"Um, I mean yeah, but why?"

This time it was all of his family that sighed in exasperation, including the dog that just stared at him.

His family replied in unison to his question, his wife's stomach, holding his son, even jiggled due to the baby kicking it. "BECAUSE it is Father's Day!"

**A/N: So, what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to run after it with an angry mob holding pitch forks? Go ahead, tell me in a review. Don't forget to include a holiday you want me to write for in your review.**

**Till next time,**

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	3. Valentine's Day

**A/N: First, I just want to say thank you to all of those who reviewed. I was so happy with the amount of reviews, even if there were only eight. **

**Reviewers: GallagherRoxs123, AnnieR321, .xX, Kaykay323, ano, Taylorswift13, broken but not shattered, allthegoodnameshavebeentaken, tsakahence5eoeh-rplp0elimo**

**I also want to thank the people that favorited:GallagherRoxs123, The Goode Chameleon, amandarowe**

**And finally the alerters: they're not puppies, AnnieR321, klhansen22, The Goode Chameleon, gleekgirl11, allthegoodnameshavebeentaken, tsakahence5eoeh-rplp0elimo**

**I really hope I didn't forget anybody. If I did I'm sorry, and feel free to tell me in a review. **

**This chapter is dedicated to AnnieR321 and Taylorswift13. They both picked Valentine's Day. I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

**.xX: Thank you for all of the holiday requests. I will keep them in mind, and I don't plan on changing the names.**

**ano: I promise there will be tons more, as long as the holiday requests keep coming in.**

**tsakahence5eoeh-rplp0elimo: I don't exactly know what that is, but if you explain it I can try.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the children and the dog. Ally Carter owns the rest!**

**Valentine's Day**

Cameron Goode walked down the stairs fastening her diamond earrings Zach had gotten her for the 5 year anniversary, and promptly heard the reactions of her four precious children.

"Mommy, you look so pretty." from her 4 year old daughter Abby.

"Wow! Mama!" from Abby's 4 year old twin brother Daniel.

"Your hair looks so pretty!" came the response of the oldest of the four , 6 year old Aanna.

"Ah-choo" was the last praise she got from 6 month old Alex followed by one of his happy baby gurgles. He was not about to be left out.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you," Cammie replied to all of them, going around to kiss them all.

That was the site Zachary Goode and Bubbles, their 6 month old golden retriever, came downstairs to. His wife crouched down next to the couch talking to their children. Alex, in Aanna's lap, was the first to notice him. He gave Zach's presence away with his loud squeal followed by his baby giggle. All 4 heads turned to stare at him, and each one had a smile to match Alex's on their faces, albeit Cammie's was slightly less goofy. But Zach was the one who had the largest grin on his face courtesy of seeing his lovely wife and the mother of his children all dressed up, ready to go for a night out together.

He crossed over to her and gathered her up in his strong arms. Zach kissed her then murmured into her ear, "You are gorgeous," and was rewarded with a slight tint of pink to her cheeks. Even after all these years he could still make her blush. Because of the blush, she was rewarded with his arrogant smirk, and she automatically rolled her eyes and smacked him up side the head. Even after all these years they were they were still following the same pattern.

They were quickly broken apart by the doorbell, Aanna coughing, and the twins both making disgusted faces and 'ewwwing'. As usual Bubbles ran straight to the door barking her head off. Cammie followed her and wasn't surprised to see the babysitters they had hired so they could go out to dinner that night. You're probably thinking what, how do they know if they're a threat or not. Why would they let the two twin 12 year old girls from the house next door babysit their children when they could be dangerous? Well, don't worry they ran a thorough background check on both of them, and if that failed they could always fall back on the fact that they were Grant and Bex Newman's oldest daughters.

"Hi, Aunt Cam!" Hannah Newman brightly greeted her.

"Are you and Uncle Zach ready yet?" Grace Newman asked her favorite aunt, not that she would ever tell Aunt Lizzy or Aunt Macey.

"Just finished. Where are your parents going this evening?" Cammie addressed both girls, leading them inside.

"Just to dinner like you guys. When they get back they said they were going to come over for a little while." Grace replied.

"Good. Okay, so we should be back no later than nine, Alex needs to be in bed by eight, the twins eight-thirty, and Aanna eight-forty-five. Alex's baby food is on the counter. He'll want the smashed carrots and should be ready to eat by six-thirty, seeing as it's only five thirty now….so yeah six thirty should be good. The twins and Aanna's Mac-and-Cheese is in the fridge. All you have to do is heat it up in the microwave, and if you need anything the numbers you can reach us at are on the fridge. Any questions?" Cammie explained to both girls.

Hannah and Grace both answered her with a polite "no mam".

"Are you sure? Because seriously we have time to answer any questions?" Cam asked.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach spoke to his frazzled wife. He rarely ever used the nickname anymore but desperate times called for desperate measures, and now was one of those times. "They are going to be fine. Now let's go."

"Okay, okay. Fine we're going. Sweetie-pies come say bye to Mommy and Daddy."

The children all scrambled over, Aanna being slower due to her brother in her arms. Aanna was very mature for her age. When Zach came back with his and Cam's coats, he was immediately tackled by his children ready to say good-bye, minus Alex who was now in his mother's arms.

When they were both done saying goodbye to their children and Bubbles, she was not about to be left out, Zach helped Cammie put her coat on and they closed the door to the sight of their children waving goodbye to them. Even Bubbles raised a paw. Once they were finally out the door Cammie turned to Zach, her husband and best-friend, and asked him, "They really are going to be okay, aren't they?"

"Yes, yes they are." And with that Zach grabbed Cammie's hand, and led her to the car, so that they could celebrate Valentine's day _together_, how it should be.

**A/N: So what did you think? Write a review and let me know. Due to popular request the next holiday will be…..HALLOWEEN! I am going to let you all pick the costumes for everyone, even Bubbles. Let me know what you want the costumes to be, and don't forget to keep give me your holiday requests.**

**Until then, Keep calm and Smile on,**

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	4. April Fool's Day

**A/N: Ok! I know I promised Halloween, but I did not get yalls costume preferences till after I decided to do this. Another reason I am doing this is I don't want the kids to get too old so Halloween will either be after this or after the next one. Sorry! I would have had this up Saturday like I promised Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov but my mom dragged me too this seminar at this chiropractor. (I think that is how you spell. Not sure.) The people there were extremely **_**CREEPY!**_** I seriously thought that the people there: the chiropractor, his son, and the receptionist were going to jump out looking like zombies w/ axes. The place was seriously like a location for a bad horror movie. Anyways, time for Thank You's!**

**Reviewers: AnnieR321, Taylorswift13, Zale007, ZaChGoOdEsGaLlAgHeRgIrL, GallagherRoxs123, Kaykay323, XxDreamCatcherxX, CammieMorganGoode, .writer, Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov**

**Alerters: Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov, puckiswelcomeanytime, CammieMorgan24, CammieMorganGoode, London-Lola**

**Favoriters: CammieMorganGoode, Mugglethatisobsessed, puckiswelcomeanytime, AnnabethGoode97**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov. This was her holiday idea. If you can't tell already she helped a lot to get this out. She also is mainly the reason Halloween will be the next one…or the one after that. She picked the costumes that yall were lacking in so… Yay! Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters. The rest belongs to Ally Carter. I also don't own the song "sung" in this chapter.**

**April Fool's Day**

"Cameron Morgan Goode." Zachary yelled at 6:36 am on April 1rst.

"Zachary Jared Goode." Cammie screeched at 7:03 am, same day.

"Aanna Love Goode, Abby Noelle Goode, and Daniel Allen Goode," Came from both seething parents at 8:24 am right as the family was about to walk out the door.

To understand we are going to start at the beginning of this bright, sunny, and happy (wink, wink) family friendly morning. Here we go!

**6:36 am. April 1, 2012.**

"Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear

Yeah, ohh"

Could be heard all throughout the upstairs of the Goode family home. This _noise_ was coming from the master bathroom. Then all of a sudden it stopped, along with the sound of the shower running, and then Zachary's voice, that was previously "singing", could be heard again, but this time it was much angrier.

"Cameron Morgan Goode," followed by loud laughter coming from the twin's room across the hall.

"What is it, honey?" Even though she knew very well what was going on, for she was the one that had caused it.

"My HAIR!"

"What is the matter with your hair," she questioned, trying very hard to smother the giggles that were threatening to overtake her.

"It is PINK," came from the voice that was vastly approaching the twin's room!

The giggles that were finally under control came back full force alongside the two 4 year-olds' giggles when Zachary Goode walked into the room. One, because he was so mad his face was beat red, and two, because his face matched his bright pink hair.

One look at her face told him all he needed to know.

"You watch your back, Gallagher Girl, because now I have a reason to get revenge on you." And with that, he spun on his heel and marched away with as much dignity as he could, ignoring the giggles that had escalated in volume.

**7:03 am. April 1, 2012.**

Cameron Goode, still extremely giddy from the prank she pulled on her husband that morning, had just gotten out of the shower and was putting on her facial cream. When she looked up though she could tell something was wrong. Her face was purple. She, being a trained spy, did not yet freak out, calmly picked up the box, read the back and only _then_ did she scream. For on the back of this box were the instructions, the information about what the cream was supposed to do, the different colors your face would turn with what mood you were in, and how long it took to wear off: 1 week.

Purple: Happy/Giddy

Blue: Sad

Red: Angry

Black: Murderous/Revenge

Pink: Love

Green: Sick

Yellow: Excited

And so therefore this scream was heard throughout the _whole_ house, "Zachary Jared Goode!"

Then as it was that morning you could hear uncontrollable laughter, and the question, "Yes, dear?" throughout the house.

**8:24 am. April 1, 2012.**

As the Goode family finally made it outside the house, Cammie and Zach on their way to work and the children to the CIA daycare where Aanna went to school, the twin's preschool, and Alex daycare, minus Bubbles who was in her cage, they were all a bit disgruntled. Mostly Cammie and Zach. The previously mentioned, one with pink hair and the other's face black, both had a cup of coffee in hand for the long day of work at the CIA. They were both religiously drinking the coffee, and the three children were barely hiding smiles on their faces, even Alex who was only 7 months old had a goofy, gummy smile, and the parents would have noticed if they hadn't been so caught up in their thoughts.

Boy did they notice a few moments later. They could both feel their stomachs rolling, and they automatically knew what was going on. They both rushed into the house and arrived back outside after finishing their business, and turned angry eyes on their children.

And this was the yell that could be heard all through the neighborhood, "Aanna Love Goode, Abby Noelle Goode, and Daniel Allen Goode!"

**A/N: I always used to think whenever I would get alert saying a new chapter was up on one of the stories I read, ugh, why they couldn't have written more, but dang it is hard writing more than 800 words. I just realized that I have a problem w/ run-on sentences so sorry. So? What did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to run after me as a zombie w/ an ax? Let me know in a review. I love all of my readers out there no matter where you are. **

**Oh, and I am going to start recommending a book/trilogy/series at the end of every chapter, so this chapter's is a trilogy I am reading for the second time. Drumroll… The Lauren Holbrook trilogy/series by Erynn Mangrum. The 3 books in it are: Miss Match, Rematch, and Matchpoint. If you have read it let me know.**

**Peace, Love, and Happiness,**

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	5. Halloween

**A/N: Hello everybody! So, I decided last night after I updated that it doesn't matter if the kids grow up too soon. I can always write about them up until their graduation, if this story lasts that long. I also realized that I might not write just for holidays anymore, so if you have an idea of the family just doing something together let me know. *sigh* I only got 7 reviews. This time lets shoot for…10. Please? **

**Reviewers: GallagherRoxs123, ilovemybabygirl13, ., Taylorswift13, ZaChGoOdEsGaLlAgHeRgIrL, CammieMorgan24, Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov**

**Favoriters: booklover484, ilovemybabygirl13, ., CammieMorgan24, BookWorm028 **

**Alerter: booklover484**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kaykay323, and broken but not shattered (love your name by the way).If I forgot somebody let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the kids, Bubbles, and my plot. Ally Carter is the mastermind behind the rest.**

**Halloween**

"Zach, we only have 20 minutes before we are leaving if you don't have Alex in his tiger costume, then…" Cammie trailed off letting him come up with his own idea of what she would do to him.

"I'm _trying_! He won't stop hitting me!" Zach replied, his voice close to a whine.

"Seriously. You are 32 years older than him, and you are a trained spy."

"Fine, fine. You try than, Miss-I-Know-How-To-Get-Everyone's-Costumes-On-Without-Any-Problems."

"Okay. I will."

Not five seconds later Cammie marched in the room with a determined expression on her pretty face.

"Watch and learn."

Cammie turned around, and started talking calmly to Alex. Zach making faces behind her the whole time. Yes, he knew it was immature, but she was seriously acting like a know-it-all.

"…so now you see why you should listen to Mama, and put on your costume."

"Ya, Mama." Alex told his mother, and calmly put his arms up so she could put the tiger outfit on.

"Wha? How…how did you _do_ that? Zachary spluttered.

"Simple. He loves me more."

"Nuh-uh. No way. You are lying. What did you say to my son?"

"Well, maybe you would know if you hadn't spent the time I was talking to him making faces at my back." And with that she turned around and went back to make sure her other children had their costumes on.

She and Zach already had theirs on. She was a bee, and he was a ninja. They had gone together to pick out their costumes, and had picked for each other. Don't worry though Cammie had refused to wear the big shell-like-thing.

"Aanna, do you have your princess costume on?"

"Yep…I mean yes, mam!" The 7 year old quickly corrected herself.

"Abby, how about your butterfly outfit?"

"I got it, Mama, "came from the tiny 5 year old voice.

"Daniel, you ready to go, my little pirate?"

"ARRR!"

"Hey you, pumpkin?" Cammie spoke to Bubbles. She got a bark in return.

"Then let's go! Oh, wait does everyone have their baskets?"

She received a chorus of 'yes mam's and 'got it', even got a woof from Bubbles. Zach for fun, put in a 'aye-aye', Captain. He received the Famous Morgan Glare in return.

"Now we can go."

The Goode family walked out the door and started to walk down the street. Abby and Daniel chatting the whole way about how much candy they were going to get, Cammie informing them that they were not going to be eating it all tonight. That resulted in pouting all the way to the first house.

"Okay, Abby, you get to ring the doorbell." Cammie told her daughter when they reached the first house.

******3 hours later******

Cammie, Zach, and the children all walked up the steps to their house. Cammie carrying Alex and had Bubble's leash in her hand, Zach had Daniel on his back and was holding Abby in his arms, and Aanna was barely awake dragging herself up the stairs.

Cammie was carrying 2 baskets full of candy, Zach 1, and Aanna 2.

******30 minutes later******

The 4 Goode children were in bed, and Cammie and Zach were about to fall down on the floor.

"So… time for bed?" Zach asked his wife.

"Did you even have to ask."

******3 seconds later******

Zachary and Cameron Goode were conked out in their bed.

**A/N: So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it? Remember I only want 10 reviews. Also, this story is not just for holidays anymore. I mean holidays are still going to be a main part of it, but if you have something you want the family to do together let me know.**

**Series I Recommend: Private by Kate Brian**

**Live, Love, Laugh,**

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	6. Getting Bubbles

**A/N: Hello everyone. I was thrilled with how many reviews I received! Thank you! I think I got 12. This time can we shoot for 15? That would be awesome! **

**Reviewers: booklover484, puckiswelcomeanytime, Kaykay323, ZaChGoOdEsGaLlAgHeRgIrL, Taylorswift13, Ggrilk, Random39, GallagherRoxs13, broken but not shattered, Ilovemybabygirl14, .**

**I also got one that didn't have a name/penname, so whoever it was thank you! Next time make up a name please so I can thank you properly.**

**Booklover484 gets a special shout-out for being the first to review! Hooray for booklover484!**

**Alerters: Random39, SexyReader97, Fantasy500**

**Favoriters: Random39, GallagherRoxs123, SexyReader97, .**

**You are all amazing!**

**This chapter is dedicated to puckiswelcomeanytime.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the children, the dog, and James, Macey's husband, and the ideas running around in my mind that gets written down for yall.**

**Getting Bubbles**

"Mommy, can we get a puppy?" Daniel asked is mother.

"Why do we need a puppy?" was Cammie's reply.

"Yeah, why would we need a puppy?" Zach added on.

"Because puppies are adorable, lovable, and they are great companions." was Aanna's response.

"Oookay, but I still don't know why we need one. You have 2 siblings. Great companions." Zach told his oldest daughter.

"It is _not_ the same." This came from Abby, who had been silent through the whole exchange.

"Heh. I thi-" Zach started but was interrupted by his wife.

"Honey, how would we know? We didn't have any siblings. I mean we had Liz, Jonas, Macey, James, Bex, and Grant, but I don't think it's quite the same."

"Okay. Fine. How about this? We will all go to the animal shelter tomorrow after lunch and look. Okay?"

"Yay!"

"Thank you!"

"I love you Mommy and Daddy!"

"Hey, but no promises that we will get one. Got it?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Thank you. Now it is time for bed. Let's go! Up the stairs!"

Cammie started to stand up, but Zach made her sit back down.

"Uh-uh! You're 7 months pregnant. You know the drill. We have already been through this 2 times together."

"I am not a child, Zachary Goode. I can freakin' walk up the stairs, and put my own children to bed."

"Not while I am around, you won't. You stay here, and I will be back to help you in a few minutes."

Zach turned around and was halfway up the stairs, and didn't have to turn around to know she was trying to stand up again.

"Sit down, Cameron." Zach knew she had sat down again, so he continued up the stairs and into Aanna's bedroom.

Cammie checked to see if he had gotten all the way up stairs before standing up, and waddling toward the stairs. The whole way grumbling to herself about 'how it wasn't fair she couldn't go to work and had to stay here all day, and now she couldn't even walk up the stairs without being snapped at.'

Cammie smiled triumphantly when she made it to the bedroom she and Zach shared, and started to change into her pajamas. She got the top on with little to no difficulty, but she couldn't get her pants on due to the ginormous belly in the way, and that was the way Zach found her.

Zach had walked down the stairs, and came upon an empty couch. He knew exactly what she had done, and he rolled his eyes to the ceiling and prayed for patience.

When he arrived in the bedroom doorway he immediately burst out laughing at the sight in front of him. His wife was sitting on the edge of the bed, and was trying to reach her pants that sat on the floor in front of her. The problem was her arms would only reach slightly past her belly.

"Oh, shut up. I would like to see you 7 months pregnant, and how well you deal with the small things you can't do anymore." Was Cammie's snappy response.

Zach's only response was to keep laughing.

"Would you just get over here, and help me. You are partly the reason I am in this situation, if you don't remember."

"Oh no, I _definitely _remember," he told her with a suggestive wink, and his signature cocky smirk.

Once they were finally ready for bed, curled around each other and almost asleep, Zach mumbled something she had been expecting to hear since she got upstairs.

"You shoulda just waited for me."

"Oh, shut up! Who do you think you are?"

_**The next afternoon**_

"Now, we are calmly going to go in, and see the puppies. I f we see one we like then we will think about it."

"Okay, Mommy!"

The Goode family entered the animal shelter, and was directed to the dog section. They started to wander around, and were about to give up, and leave when they were met with the eyes of the cutest dog they had ever seen. Even Zach was taken with it.

"Mommy. Daddy. We have to get it. We have to!" Aanna squealed.

"Come on, pleeeeease!" Daniel put in with a little pout.

All Abby had to do was just flutter her lashes at her daddy, and smile sweetly. She always was a daddy's girl.

"Okay. Okay. Fine we'll get it."

All three children screamed and ran to hug their mother and father. Then the chaos began.

"I get to name her."

"Nu-uh! I do. Right Daddy?"

"Whatever, but she's sleeping in my room."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes, huh!"

"Mama!"

"Daddy!"

**A/N: What did you think? Tell me in a review. Remember I only want 15. I think I screwed up on the dates in this story. Like what year things happened, but I figure screw it I don't think it is that important, but if one of yall thinks it is let me know, and I will fix it. I am going back to school Monday, because Fall Break is over so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I hope soon, but I don't know. Sorry!**

**Love you all, **

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	7. Aanna's Birthday

**A/N: Okay, I have good-ish news, and sad-ish news. Good news first. I have decides to change this story. It will still have the same family, and still have the chapters I already posted, but it will now just be one-shots about ZxC's family. It will still probably have more holidays and things the family does together, but now it is going to be broader. Anything and everything could happen to this family so get ready for it. Sad news: My best friend dug her fingernails into my arm and now I have little moon shaped scars, and it broke the skin. I am in pain...Just kidding! Although that really did happen. The sad news, I asked for 15 reviews and only got 8. **_**Seriously?**_** You made it to 10 last time. So this time I am only going to ask for 8. I will be changing the title of this story and its summary, but not too much. I will tell you at the end authors note what the new title is so here we go.**

**Reviewers: GallagherRoxs123, puckiswelcomeanytime, Taylorswift13, ZaChGoOdEsGaLlAgHeRgIrL, ****...MoiXx****, broken but not shattered, Ilovemybabygirl13, Zammierulz**

**I feel like I thank the same people everytime, so if you are not reviewing and waiting on other people to do it please go ahead and review. I swear I will only laugh a lot at you…Just Kidding! I swear I won't judge or laugh at you!**

**Favoriters: cuzimsocool, ****...MoiXx****, Zammierulz, goode618**

**Alerters: cuzimsocool, Zammierulz, goode618**

**Disclaimer: I own everything. (creepy evil laugh) I was just kidding. I don't own anything. I swear. Please don't kill me! It all belongs to Ally Carter…AHHHH!**

**This chapter is dedicated to broken but not shattered and ****...MoiXx, and there was someone who said Cammie's birthday but I am going to do a kids for now. Maybe later.**

**If you read all of this author's note please inform me by adding the word flashlight into your review. Thanks.**

**Aanna's Birthday**

Aanna Love Goode was awoken by two things on September 4th, the bright light coming in from the window reflecting off of her bright lime green walls. The second, oh that? That was just the loud obnoxious singing coming from outside her equally sunny yellow door. Yeah, she was a happy, optimistic 15 year…wait make that 16 year old. Eeep! She still couldn't get over the fact that she was sixteen starting today!

"Happy Birthday to you, dear Aanna!"

"Okay, okay. I can hear you. I appreciate it and all but seriously none of you ever go into the entertaining business." She told her family, swinging open the door to see them all there, her 10 year old brother Alex at the front holding a plate full of blueberry muffins, with a candle in the middle one. Blueberry muffins are and have always been her favorite breakfast food.

"I would have been holding the muffins, but somebody just had to carry them to his favorite big sister. I mean seriously how come I'm not your favorite? I am awesome." Abby, her sassy fourteen year old sister, rambled. She had grown out of her shy days, and had blossomed into a beautiful teenager. Aanna, however, was gorgeous just like her parents had predicted all those years ago.

Aanna wasn't surprised that Alex had wanted to carry her breakfast. She and Alex had always been close, ever since he was a newborn, she had always wanted to hold him and put up a fight if someone else even thought about taking him away. Alex helped her out because he would grab onto her if someone got close to grab him, one hand in her hair and another on her shirt.

"Happy Birthday Aanna," was Alex's shy response as he handed over the plate. Aanna, to make him feel less embarrassed, bent down and gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, favorite brother."

"Hey, I heard that!" Daniel who had been unsurprisingly quiet throughout the whole exchange spoke up.

Daniel had grown up just like his mother, quiet, shy, a chameleon, and was handsome like his father, but refused to acknowledge it like his mother. He was book smart, but if instigated could fight just like his father.

"I'm sorry, but you know I just… I love him more you know." The oldest daughter teased her young brother.

"Hey, hey now. We all love each other the same, do we all understand?" Cammie stepped in from watching the banter from the sidelines with her husband.

"Yes, ma'am." Every single one of her children replied, knowing not to disrespect their mother.

"Good, now, I think we should let our oldest and therefore favorite child," Cammie started, but was quickly cut off by the sounds of her children protesting, "Just kidding, but seriously we have a busy day planned and Aanna needs to get dressed. Let's go, guys."

Everyone quickly scurried off except Zach Goode, father extraordinaire, just kidding because if you told him that it would just inflate his ego, so seriously don't. It does not need to be any bigger. He wanted to talk to her, after all it was his oldest daughter's sixteenth birthday.

"Dad…" Aanna started seeing her dad was about to get emotional, which rarely ever happened.

"No, I'm okay. It's just I love you, buttercup. You know that right?" He questioned and continued after she gave a simple of course. "And it's just hard seeing my baby girl grow up, but I knew it was going to happen eventually, and I am just so proud of the person you have become." And with that he turned around, and walked away, but not without hearing her whisper, "I love you too, Daddy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Meanwhile downstairs, there was a knock on the back door, and in walked Shelby Walker and Trevor Graham. Shelby is Macey and James's daughter and also known as Aanna's best friend. They were born a less than a week apart and have been inseparable ever since their first play date, lying side by side in the hospital at 3 and 5 days old. Macey and Cam had shared a room, Macey always gets her way and if she wanted one her sisters in the room with her she was going to get it.

Trevor Graham was sixteen years old and as striking as Aanna was gorgeous. I guess that could have been a reason they fit so well together. Trevor and Aanna had known each other since three years old, their mothers had met on a mission, and three years ago he had finally gotten up the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. They had been together ever since. Trevor did attend Blackthorne Academy along with Daniel, Aanna's brother, and had been away for almost two months. Aanna had missed Trevor terribly, and everyone who knew her knew this fact almost as well as they knew their own name.

It was a surprise that he was here, and she was not expecting him thinking that he would not be able to make it home.

"Trevor! Honey, how are you? How is school?" Cammie questioned the boy who was pretty much her own son as much as her own children.

"It's been well," he started, but was interrupted by aloud squeal, as his girlfriend came racing down the stairs.

Aanna had been walking downstairs when she heard _his_ voice, and broke into a run. She promptly flung herself at him.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you." She chanted over and over while kissing him all over his face, realizing a little too late that her family and best friend were all watching with smiles on their faces.

Trevor just turned her attention back to him and whispered," Happy Birthday, Aanna."

Then, not caring about the eyes staring at her they shared a long awaited kiss.

**A/N: Review please! I want 8 please. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. I was kinda hesitant to post this. I have to go because my dad is getting suspicious about what I am doing and I have to stop my sister from telling him. She is the only one that knows I write. I really don't want anyone else to know. Gotta go. Remember 8!**

**Books I recommend (last chapter's. I forgot!): Anna and the French Kiss by Stephanie Perkins**

**This chapter's: When Lightning Strikes by Meg Cabot**

**Love you all and pray for me as I try to keep my sister's mouth shut, **

**Pieces Of My Heart **

**P.S. I am a Christian, and I am sorry if that offends any of you. I hope you continue to read my story anyways!**

**P.S.S. New Title: Spend A Little Time With The Goodes**


	8. The Night

**A/N: Good Afternoon! I am supposed to be at school right now, but I woke up feeling like crap this morning and decided to stay home. I have been super bored since this morning and decided to write for you. I wanted to say thank you for the 8 reviews I got! Thank you for meeting my goal. **

**Reviewers: broken but not shattered, bookbabe68, ZaChGoOdEsGaLlAgHeRgIrL, puckiswelcomeanytime, Zammierulz, Ilovemybabygirl13, ..', GallagherRoxs123**

**Favoriters: ZaChGoOdEsGaLlAgHeRgIrL, zapopo9, fantasybooklover, Violet Ann Meyers**

**Alerters: bookbabe68, ZaChGoOdEsGaLlAgHeRgIrL, fantasybooklover, amandarowe, soccer4evah**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the characters I came up with. Everything else belongs to Ally Carter.**

_**The night before is kinda like a flashback so it is in italics.**_

**The Night**

If you were to catch a glimpse of the Goode family on Tuesday night you would have seen (what you thought) was the picture of a perfect and normal family. The picture of a family all gathered together watching TV. You would have been wrong on both counts.

You see they were far from normal and definitely not perfect, even if they tried very hard to be, especially on this night. Because this night was _the night _that a spy dreaded the most, the night that someone you love went MIA.

_**Yesterday Night**_

"_I'm home."_

"_In the kitchen."_

_ Zachary Goode had just gotten home after an extremely long day, and all he wanted to do was spend time with his family. He had had tons of paperwork, and normally Cammie would be there to distract (wink, wink) him for an hour or two but she had the day off. Therefore, the reason behind Zach's long day._

_ He walked in, and the first thing he saw was five smiling faces staring back at him, all covered in icing and flour._

"_What the heck happened in here?" He exclaimed after taking in the walls, also covered in icing amongst other baking ingredients. _

"_We were trying to make a cake, but then Aanna threw icing at me." Cameron told her husband, looking at him with big innocent eyes._

"_Nuh-uh! Mom threw it first!" Aanna, his thirteen year old daughter, protested._

"_Yeah!" Alex, his youngest son at seven years, jumped in trying to help out his favorite sister._

_Abby and Daniel, the eleven year old twins, both made agreeing noses._

"_Wow! Thanks a lot for backing me up guys," Cammie told her children trying to bite back a smile as she pretended to start crying, "All I wanted to do was bake a cake for you guys *sob* and this is what you do for me*sob*, rat me out."_

_The three oldest children and Zach just rolled their eyes at her and shook their heads knowing she was just faking the tears. Alex however did not._

"_Mommy, I'm sorry. Please don't cry!" He pleaded with her going over to hug her._

"_Daddy, Mommy didn't do it. You believe me right?" He continued still trying to get his mother to stop crying._

"_Not a chance. I know your mother, and she definitely started this. Which is why she is going to be doing the biggest part in cleaning this up."_

_Cammie's "tears" instantly dried up as she started to protest, and when Alex saw this he instantly let go of his mother and went to Aanna to apologize. He didn't want to be on her bad side._

"_Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go take a shower an when I get back this better be cleaned up, Gallagher Girl." _

"_Okay, okay fine. Let's go kids. It's time to get cleaning."_

_Zach seeing that it was under control headed upstairs to take his shower. He undressed and got under the hot spray of the water and started to feel the stress of the day wash away._

_**Meanwhile downstairs**_

_The rest of the Goode family had started to clean up and was laughing hysterically at some joke Daniel had told and was halfway done when the phone rang._

_Cammie still giggling a little bit answered the phone, "Hello…"_

"_Cammie?" She heard Grant say in a rough and raspy voice like he had been crying. This could not have been possible because Grant never cried, unless it had something to do with his family._

_Cammie upon coming to this realization instantly went on alert, and stepped out into the hallway so as not to alarm the still giggling children. Only Abby saw her slip out._

"_What is it Grant? What's wrong?"_

_Grant, hearing the panic in her voice, started to tear up again._

"_Cammie, oh Cams. She's gone…Bex is MIA." Grant went into hysterics again, as Cammie dropped the phone._

_Abby must have been the only one to have heard the thud, because she was the only one to rush out of the kitchen._

_Abby, knowing where her mother had gone headed in that direction. The same direction the thud came from. She was met with the image of her mother, one of the strongest people she knew, passed out on the floor._

"_DADDY!"_

_Zach upon hearing the anguished scream came running down the stairs, to be met with the same sight that his daughter had seen._

_He immediately pushed his children out of the way, they had heard the cry and also came running, and started to gently but firmly shake Cammie._

"_Cam. Cammie. Gallagher Girl. Come on wake up please. CAMERON!" Zach spoke to his wife, and nearly wept in relief when she opened those gorgeous eyes he loved so much._

"_Cammie," He buried her head in his chest as she started to weep, "What is it? What happened?"_

"_Bex…gone." She whispered._

**Tuesday Night**

Now as I told you before the entire family was trying to act normal and perfect. They were all sitting in front of the TV pretending to watch it, but ever since last night the family's thoughts were preoccupied.

Zach was thinking of Grant, and how he couldn't even imagine what he was going through.

The children were all praying for the family that they considered their own blood, and for the Aunt that was missing.

Cammie was simply sitting there stone-faced still in denial that her sister was gone, and recalling all the times that Bex used to barge in on her own time whether it was while they were still at Gallagher or in the house she and her family lived in, and hoping she was going to barge in at any moment. But Cammie knew it wasn't going to happen any time soon, and was just using the hope that it would happen soon.

Every single one of them had the same thought, amongst their own individual thoughts, constantly looping through their heads.

_**Come home soon, Bex.**_

**A/N: So tell me what you thought. This was my first time writing angst, if you even call this angst. I was thinking maybe I could make this a two-part and the second part being Bex coming home. Let me know what you think! **

**Please take the time to REVIEW! **

**Book I Recommend: Perfect You by Elizabeth Scott**

**Hope You Are Having A Better Day Than Me, **

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	9. Homecoming

**A/N: Good Afternoon! How is everyone on this beautiful day? Well, at least it is beautiful in my part of Tennessee. I don't know about everywhere else. I am doing absolutely fantastic! Have any of you heard Rihanna's new song, We Found Love? I freakin' love it, and can't stop listening to it. In fact it is currently on replay as I type this. Anyways, this is Part 2 to The Night. It was pretty much a unanimous decision from the people that actually reviewed. (cough, cough) Speaking of reviewers…**

**Reviewers: broken but not shattered, puckiswelcomeanytime, Zammierulz, GallagherRoxs123, Ilovemybabygirl13, zammieloverforever, Soccerismyname18, Kaykay323**

**Can I just say that all of you are awesome? Oh well, I am going to anyway. Ya'll are AWESOME!**

**Favoriters: Puppykin98, zammieloverforever, kookiie**

**Alerters: zammieloverforever, izz9718, , kookiie, Kallisti's Avengeance**

**I was just sitting here typing all of your pen names down, and I was going through them going I wonder why they chose that name and where did they come up with that. So, if you want to PM me, and let me know the story behind your pen name, and I will tell you the story behind mine. Even if your name is not written above let me know. If you are not a member 1. GET AN ACCOUNT! 2. Tell me in a review. **

**Homecoming**

_Knock, knock._

_Ding, dong._

"Zach, go get it," Cammie moaned.

"No. You go get it." He groaned right back.

The knocking and the ringing of the doorbell became more insistent, until they heard a key enter the lock and the door open. Cammie and Zach froze, and then sat up almost in synch.

"Zach…" Cammie whispered.

"Hold on. I am going to go and check things out."

She was about to protest, telling him not to go alone, they had both been on edge since Bex disappeared, when they heard a familiar voice calling their names.

"Zach! Cams! Goode Family! Wake up! I have fantastic news."

Grant, hearing no response, walked back to Zach and Cammie's bedroom.

"There you guys are. I called you didn't you hear?" He walked in not bothering to knock knowing they would probably just be waking up, and it was obvious they were due to the early morning bed head Cam was sporting and the fact that Zach's eyes were barely open.

"Yes, we heard. We just chose to ignore." Cammie replied teasingly.

Grant, being too ecstatic, let her teasing reply fly right over his head.

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess WHAT?" Grant, despite being 39 years old, jumped on to the bed and plopped down in between two of his best friends.

The couple didn't mind too much because this was the happiest they had seen their friend since Bex went missing.

"WHAT?" They both replied in unison.

"They think they know where Bex is! The CIA called like 10 minutes before I came here."

"What? Where is she?" Cammie asked, excited at the prospect of her friend coming home.

"They say she has been in California all this time. Apparently she escaped from whatever base she was in, and called the CIA from a payphone. The CIA sent a plane down there this morning and she should be back within 2-3 days."

Cammie was so excited that she jumped out of the bed and started screaming and jumping up and down, while Zach and Grant just sat there looking at her in shock. Hey, don't judge, if your best friend/ "sister" had been gone for three months and had been found, you would be happy too.

**The Next Day**

The Goode family had been sitting on the edge of their seats ever since Grant came by yesterday. Yes, they knew that Bex would not be back for at least another day, but you never know, miracles happen everyday.

The kids were just as excited as their parents. They had all missed their Aunt Bex the three months she had been gone.

Grant and the twins were coming over that night for their weekly dinner together, a tradition they had started the week that Bex had gone MIA.

In honor of Bex coming home the next day,_ hopefully_, they were going to have her favorite meal. Chicken Noodle soup in a sourdough bread bowl and for dessert they were going to have Key Lime pie.

Once 3/4ths of the Newman family arrived, they all sat down at the table and thanked God for the food in front of them and prayed that Bex make it home safely and soon.

Cammie was about to bring out the pie and set it on the table when the families heard a key being turned in the lock.

"Hello? Anybody home? You all better not be eating Key Lime Pie without me."

Bex Newman ,in the flesh and even though she had been held captive for three months and she still looked like a supermodel, walked through the kitchen doors and was immediately swarmed. Grant was the first to reach her and he gathered her up in his arms and passionately kissed her, and they only parted when he was pulled back by two sets of arms that automatically wrapped around their mother.

"Mommy!"

"Mama! You're home."

Once the twins let go their mother all four Goode children swooped in to give their Aunt a hug.

Zach stepped in when it looked like the kids weren't going to let go anytime soon, and when he finally removed his children from her, he got his own hug.

"Bex, we missed you around here. Glad you're home."

"Me too, Zach. Me too."

The only person left, Bex noticed, was Cammie so she looked around the room trying to find her. She finally spotted her frozen, still holding the pie, and with tears running down her face.

"Bex…" Cammie whispered, and with that Bex crossed the room, gathered her friend in her arms, and they both started sobbing.

After a few minutes their tears finally calmed down, and they motioned for the rest of the family to join in on the hug.

They all headed over to join in, with Grant yelling, "Group hug!" as soon as the rest of their family reached the two sisters.

**A/N: Okay…What do you think? Was it as bad as I think it was? Let me know in a review please. I'm feeling like crap again so a review would really brighten my day.**

**Oh, and please do not forget to tell me the story behind your username/pename.**

**Book I Recommend: This Lullaby by Sarah Dessen**

**Good Evening Faithful Readers,**

**Pieces of My Heart**


	10. Thanksgiving

**A/N: You are all awesome! I appreciate all the people that told me the story behind their pennames. I also appreciate the people that listened (read) the story behind mine. This Thursday is Thanksgiving! Yay, yay, YAY!**

**Reviewers: Broken But Not Shattered, Zammierulz, cuzimsocool, Taylorswift13, ISpyANinjaAndItsMe, Pixie of Dawn, GallagherRoxs123, Puppykin98, DAMP, zammieloverforever, puckiswelcomeanytime, daniegoodexox**

**Broken But Not Shattered: I know how you feel, and thanks for sharing your story. I have some of the same issues.**

**Taylorswift13: I think she's cool. I'm sure you are not the **_**worst**_** singer they have ever heard.**

**Zammierulz: I agree they rule. Would I be writing this if they didn't? I think not!**

**Favoriter: Pixie of Dawn**

**Alerters: Zammie45, Pixie Of Dawn**

**Thanks everybody! Thank you especially to zammieloverforever and puckiswelcomeanytime. You are both awesome listeners/readers. Thanks for being there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. It belongs to Ally Carter. **

**Thanksgiving**

**That Morning 7:00 am**

"Zach, honey, it's time to wake up." Cammie whispered to her still sleeping husband of 19 years. Yeah, it had been that long.

"Mpgh," he murmured unintelligibly.

"Sweetie pie, come on."

"Don't call me that, _honey bunches._" He replied in his sleep hazed but still firm voice.

"Oh no you didn't. Abby! Your father won't wake up." Cammie called, knowing that her daughter would be there in a second to help her out.

"I'm not scared of her!" Zach replied in a nonchalant tone, still refusing to wake up.

"Okay then. Aanna! Your mpghliadn…" Cammie trailed off, when her husband shot up in bed, and put a hand over her mouth. She knew that would work. Aanna was even more terrifying than Bex when she wanted to wake someone up.

"Ok! Ok! I'm awake. Just don't get _her _in here." He shuddered just thinking about what wuld happen to him.

"Good! Because, we have a very busy day ahead of us. This is our first holiday since Bex came back, and everyone is coming over. I want it to be special."

"Fine…. What's first?" Zach asked, admitting defeat at seeing how excited his wife was.

"Oh, I am so glad you asked! First, the turkey thawed last night, so all we have to do id cook it. But, we still have to make the potatoes, pies, yams, salad…"

Zach just halfheartedly listened, while shaking his head and wondering what he had gotten himself into.

**That Afternoon 4:30 pm**

_Ding Dong!_

"Zach, let them in! I'm almost done. I just need to wash my hands."

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

_Knock! Knock!_

'Must be McHenry,' Zach thought as he walked over to the door, 'No one else we know is that impatient.'

He would always call her McHenry, even if she was married now.

Zach swung open the door, and as predicted Macey Walker stood there outside the door.

"Took you long enough! Sheesh! I thought I was going to grow old out there." She breezed right by him, not bothering to say hello, and yelling for Cammie.

"Good to see you too. I'm doing fine." He called to her, even though she was long gone.

After her, Jason Walker, her husband, and their 13 year old daughter, Shelby, walked in.

"Where is Aanna?" was the first thing that came out of Shelby's mouth, once again no greeting. Like mother, like daughter.

"I think she's in her room." Zach told her, and then she was gone flying up the stairs. He watched her go, and then turned back to his friend.

"Hey, man. How are you?"

"Finally! My presence is acknowledged."

The two laughed and Jason was about to reply when Rachel Morgan walked in.

"Hey, Rach." Zach greeted his mother in law, and Jason walked in the living room to watch TV.

"Hey, Sweetie. Happy Thanksgiving! Where are my grandchildren?"

"In Aanna's room, and Cammie's in the kitchen."

"Oh good! Cammie!" She called walking off.

Zach was about to shut the door when he saw two little bodies appeared in front of it.

"Uncle Zach!" Liz and Jonas Anderson's seven year old boys yelled.

"Hey guys. Come in! The kids are in Aanna's room. Go on up."

" 'kay. Happy Thanksgiving." They yelled as they ran up the stairs.

When he turned back around he saw Liz and Jonas walking up the stairs to get to the door.

"Hey, honey. Where's Cammie?" Liz asked as she breezed past him into the kitchen. "Never mind found her."

"Lizzy!" He heard Cammie and McHenry squeal at the same time.

"Jonas. Hey, how've you been?"

"Good, good, Actually Liz and I just hacked into the…" Jonas trailed off as he heard the doorbell ring.

Zach sighed, and held up one finger to his friend as if to say "hold that thought".

"Jason's in the living room," He called over his shoulder on the way to the door.

He answered the door to Abby and Joe this time. They had gotten married the year after the COC had been destroyed.

"Hey, guys. Cammie and Rachel are in the kitchen, kids are in Aanna's room, and Jason and Jonas are in the living room." Zach told Cammie's uncle and aunt without even thinking about it.

Abby headed toward the kitchen and Joe went toward the living room. Zach didn't even bother to turn around knowing that there were more people coming.

Cammie escaped from the kitchen and walked toward the door imagining that was where Zach would still be. He was.

Zach only turned around when he felt slim and familiar arms wrap around his stomach from behind.

"Wanna know something?"

"What?"

"You are officially the best door greeter ever!"

"Why thank you. I take pride in my title."

Cammie giggled, and then kissed her husband. Zach responded eagerly. They didn't separate until they heard someone clearing their throat and someone else telling them to get a room.

They both turned around, and Cammie, blushing, tried to break away from Zach's embrace, but he wouldn't let her.

The Graham's were standing in front of them. Trevor, their 14 year old son, immediately took off heading up to his girlfriend, Aanna's room, where everyone else was. Sarah, Cammie's friend dragged her off toward the kitchen and out of Zach's arms, making him very sad. Then, only Travis and Zach were left.

Zach informed him where all the guys were and he headed in that direction. Right after that Bex, Grant, Hannah, and Grace came walking across the yard and up to the door.

He greeted them just the same; told Bex how great she looked, and then the four went off in their separate directions. Zach was left by himself, and so he left to head toward the living room knowing the Newmans were the last guests they were expecting.

**30 minutes later**

"Kids! It's time for dinner."

The group of 10 children came racing down the stairs with Aanna and Trevor being the tail holding hands. Bubbles raced after them. She loved holidays and family gatherings, because of all the attention she got.

When everyone was seated around the table, Cammie asked Zach to bless the food.

"Dear Lord, thank You for the amazing food set in front of us. Thank You for letting us all be together on this special occasion, and for giving us many things to be thankful. One being this crazy dysfunctional family we have. Thank You also for binging Bex back home to us safely. Amen."

"Finally! Let's Eat!"

Everyone looked to Bex, and she took the honor of smacking him in the back of the head.

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! Early! Reviews are love!**

**Book I Recommend: Bloom by Elizabeth Scott**

**Virtual Hugs for everybody,**

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	11. Staying At Home

**A/N: Hey guys! I love you guys! I had 11 reviews in my inbox! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, since you guys deserved it. The reason is everytime I get on the computer I go straight to Facebook to play games. I know that is not an excuse, but they are sooo addicting! I appreciate the constant support from readers who have stayed with me the whole time (you know who you are) and new readers who have just started to red. Don't worry! You're not too far behind, there is plenty more coming up.**

**Reviewers: ISpyANinjaAndItsMe, Broken But Not Shattered, zammieloverforever, puckiswelcomeanytime, Taylirswift13 (I'm just going to assume you meant to put an O instead of an I), Ilovemybabygirl13, (Thank you for the website! I used it for this chapter!), sweetlylethal, Pixie Of Dawn, , cuzimsocool, ilovepie2012, Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov**

**Favoriters: MarciChase, Fantasy500**

**Alerter: sweetsycandy **

**P.S. For those of you who asked, yes it was Grant at the end. Who else would it be?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. That would be Ally Carter.**

**Zammieloverforever: I swear I will get to your fantastic ideas, but I found this one on the website and I had to use it. After all it is tomorrow! Please forgive me! *Puppy Dog Eyes***

**Stay At Home Because You Are Well Day**

**November 30**

Cameron Morgan Goode awoke to the bright sunshine glaring at her through the window, and feather light strokes on her stomach. She flipped over and her own sapphire blue eyes were met with emerald green ones.

"Hi," her husband of 13 years, whispered to her.

"Hey." She whispered back.

Zachary Goode leaned in and lightly kissed his wife's lips. They stayed like that for about… five seconds when they were _loudly_ interrupted by their door banging open, and four angry children standing in the doorway.

"Mom. It is seven a.m., and I know you know when to wake us up. I mean hello, you are a spy…"

"Daddy! What were you thinking? I have to have the appropriate amount of time every morning to get ready…"

"Mom. Dad. What is going on? What happened? Is everybody okay…"

"Okay! Stop! Guys, just hold on one second, and we will explain." Cammie yelled at her children, trying to get them to calm down.

"First of all," Zach started," Aanna, we know what our jobs are, and we also know what time we wake you up every morning." He stopped when she nodded her head in understanding

Zach turned to his middle daughter, "Abby. Come on, you're seven. How much time do you _really_ need in the morning?" At this she gave a gasp of protest, but didn't say anything else so he moved on.

"Daniel. Seriously, chill. Everybody is _okay_. Alright?" Daniel nodded and finally started to calm down.

"Does anybody know what today is?" Cammie asked her children. She was answered by three head shakes and one, "Wednesday, duh." from Abby.

"Okay, yes, but not what I meant, Abby. It's a holiday."

"What? No, it's not. We just had thanksgiving last week. There can't be another holiday." Aanna told her mother.

"Yeah, Mama." Three year old Alex chimed in to help out his big sister who he adored.

"Today _is _a holiday. It's Stay At Home Because You Are Well Day." Zach responded.

"There isn't a holiday like that," Daniel told his dad.

"Yes, actually, there is. Your mom and I have been celebrating it for years. We decided to include you all this year. Unless, you know you want to go to school."

All three of the children in school already emphatically shook their heads.

"Well then. We all are well today, right?" Cammie asked her kids. They all nodded their heads. "Good, then we can celebrate. Now climb on up here."

**That Afternoon**

"What do you guys want to do next?" Zach asked.

"I think… we should play LIFE." Abby answered, knowing it was a family favorite.

All of the family agreed, and Daniel went off to find it.

The Goode family had spent all day playing games, watching TV, and just basically spent time together. Something they hadn't been able to do in a while due to busy schedules. That was the main reason Zach and Cammie had wanted to include their children.

When Daniel came back, the family set up their favorite game. This game always took a while so they knew they would be there for a while, and it was okay with all of them. Even the children had missed being together, because the Goode family had always been a close family. Mainly because Zach and Cammie's childhood had been without a parent on each side and neither of them had biological siblings. And for Zach well his mother had been evil, so there wasn't really any love there.

So, as you can see they wanted their children to have what they never did.

**That Night**

All of the Goodes were exhausted. Doing nothing takes a lot out of you. As both parents put their kids to bed each one thanked their mother and father for the fun day they had, and if they could do it again next year. To which the parents replied with an enthusiastic, 'Of course we're doing it next year.'

**A/N: What did we think? I'm not sure about this chapter. It just seemed different than my normal writing. I don't know; let me know what you think! **

**Can we **_**please **_**reach 100 reviews? If so…I'll I don't know, but I'll figure out something. Please guys!**

**Book I Recommend: Perfect Chemistry Trilogy by: Simone Elkeles**

**Let me know if you have already read it. **

**By the way just in case you were wondering, which you probably weren't, but if you were, LIFE is my all time favorite game, ever. If you have never played it seriously go out and buy it. It does take a while, but it's totally worth it. At least, I think so.**

**Let's Reach 100 Reviews,**

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	12. His First Crush

**A/N: FaLaLaLa! Happy Holidays! I hope you are as excited for the holiday you celebrate as I am for Christmas! You guys are amazing! I got 13 reviews which put the story over a 100 reviews. YAY! YAY! YAY! Fantastic! I know I promised you something special which will happen, but you will have to wait to see what it is.**

**Thank you to Angel4eva-15 for being the 100****th**** reviewer. You rock!**

**Reviewers: puckiswelcomeanytime, Broken But Not Shattered, Zammierulz, Ilovemybabygirl13, classified, Frida, Bluesky, Pink butterfly, Helen95, congrats, ISpyANinjaAndItsMe, , emmettluvrXD**

**Favoriters: Raksha Souza, Clover10164, Sunny DandJessandAms**

**Alerters: Raksha Souza, Clover10164, emmettluvrXD**

**Chapter dedicated to: zammieloverforever**

**zammieloverforever: I used your idea but tweaked it a little bit. I hope that's okay.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Not even a little bit. Except for any mistakes, those are mine.**

**His First Crush**

Zachary and Cameron Goode were pulling into the gates of Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women, Cammie's home away from home. They were there to pick up their four children. Blackthorne and Gallagher had just had their yearly exchange and it was ending today for summer vacation.

Cammie was excited, for her children, about the exchange because she remembered how much she had enjoyed the experience. Zach, on the other hand, was not. In fact he was downright furious. He did _not _want his daughters around those Blackthorne Boys, because he knew all about how they acted. I mean, hello, he was one.

He didn't really have to worry much about Aanna because she was already with Trevor. Although, he was still suspicious of them. Zach still remembered the things he and Cammie got into.

He did however worry about Abby. Zach wasn't stupid. He knew that his daughter was beautiful, and he also knew that she was just as cocky as he was. Who knew what kind of trouble she had gotten into this past semester.

Little did Zach know Abby and Aanna weren't the ones he needed to worry about.

Cammie and Zach parked their car and walked into the lobby. Cammie noticed Bex and Grant standing off to the side with the rest of their friends and nudged Zach to go stand with them.

"Hey guys! How are we all?" Cammie asked her friends. The group chorused a mixture of 'good' and 'wells', except for Grant who responded with an emphatic 'Hungry!'

The group started to laugh at the fact that Grant still hadn't really changed since high school when Gallagher's bell rang indicating that classes were over for the day. The halls and the lobby were swarmed by excited boys and girls, all excited to see their parents and because school was out.

"Mom! Dad!" Cammie and Zach spun around when they heard Alex yell their names. He was carrying his suitcase and running down the stairs. Cammie scoped him up into her arms for a hug when he reached them. Zach quickly following when he released his mother.

"Hey, buddy. Where are your bother and sisters?"

"Aanna is saying goodbye to Trevor, duh. Abby is talking to her new boyfriend." Zach clenched his jaw and hands up when he heard this. Cammie noticed and put her hand on his shoulder and he relaxed into her touch. "And Daniel is…I don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning."

Cammie was about to ask him another question about her other son's whereabouts when Zach nudged her with his shoulder. She looked up and saw Daniel walking down the grand staircase talking to a girl a little bit shorter than him with straight auburn hair, a slim figure, and gorgeous hazel eyes. They watched the two talk, and when they reached the bottom of the staircase the mystery girl reached over and gave Daniel a lingering hug.

Zach, Cammie, and Alex watched the girl walk over to two adults they assumed to be her parents. When they turned back around they watched Daniel stare after the girl with a love struck expression on his face.

Zach leaned over and whispered into his wife's ear, "Uh-oh."

Deciding to break his oldest son out of his trance, Zach yelled out his name. Daniel turned to them and a grin broke out on his face, but this one had nothing to do with the mystery girl. It had to do with seeing his parents after not seeing them for over three months. He jogged over to his family and was greeted with hugs just like his younger brother.

Cammie opened her mouth to question him about the girl, but was interrupted by Grant walking by.

"Hey Zach. Did you know that your middle daughter is lip locking with a junior right about now?" Grant walked off with a self-satisfied smirk, but the family didn't notice because Zach had already taken off running with Cammie and their two sons chasing after him.

Zach turned the corner into an empty hallway to be met with the sight off Abby making out with a tall and muscular senior boy. He stopped abruptly and the three-fifths of his family slammed into his back.

"Abby Noelle Goode!" Zach roared, and watched triumphantly as they jumped and then broke apart. Abby looked to her father with a sheepish look and escaped from the boy's arms around her waist.

"Daddy!" She walked up to him and gave him a hug, "I missed you."

Zach hugged his daughter, but leaned back and said, "Uh-uh. You are not getting away with this that easily.

He then proceeded to grab her arm and briskly walk her down the hall. Abby turned and yelled over her shoulder, "Bye Drew! I'll call you when I get home."

"No she won't!" Zach called without turning his head.

Abby turned her head and gave him the call me sign and nodded her head. Zach yanked her around the corner.

Of course, when they turned the corner he was once again met with the sight of one of his daughters making out with a boy.

Zach and Cammie groaned this time. Cammie because she was almost positive of what was about to go down, and Zach because he was going to have to break up another one of these situations.

Instead of yelling his daughter's name, he just cleared his throat.

Aanna and Trevor broke apart and turned their heads. Aanna broke free from their embrace to hug her mother.

"Mama! Daddy!" She squealed.

Once the hugs were over Trevor walked up and shook Zach's hand and hugged Cammie. They had a mother and son kind of relationship.

Cammie and Zach asked them how their year had gone, and the Goode family and Trevor all walked back to the main doors. When they reached them Trevor and Aanna shared one last hug and he walked off to greet his family.

The family all piled in their car and the children started to chat excitedly about the exchange. The only one who stayed quiet was Daniel. Cammie and Zach both noticed this and they had a feeling they knew exactly what it was about.

**Two Hours Later**

Zach, Cammie, and the children all walked into their home to be greeted by an excited Bubbles. She hadn't seen the children in three months, of course she was excited.

Aanna, Abby, and Alex all bent down and started to play with the dog. Daniel quietly exited the room and headed up the stairs. Zach noticed and slipped up the stairs after him.

Zach knocked on his door and heard a muffled 'Come in.'

He opened the door and walked in to see his oldest son lying flat on his stomach on his bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You want to tell me who she is?" Zach asked.

Daniel slowly sat up.

He started with, "Her name is Ashley."

Zach just stared at him, urging him to continue.

"She's in my COW class. She is really smart, really funny, and good at tech stuff. She wants to go into the same field as I do, and, Dad, she's beautiful."

"And?"

"Well…I think she likes me, but I'm not sure. I really like her, but I don't want to make a fool of myself, you know?"

"Yeah. I do know. Your mother doesn't know this, but the first time I asked her out I thought I was going to throw up. She never knew, of course, because I was really good at hiding my emotions. I was so excited and relieved when she said yes that I almost passed out. I'm really glad I didn't chicken out, because if I had who knows where I would be today. So, son, you have to take a chance. Do you have her number?"

"Yeah, she gave it to me and told me to call her this summer. She only lives like twenty minutes away."

"Good. Get out her number, and call her. I don't want you moping around all summer."

"Okay, I'll call her now. Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Daniel." Zach walked out the door and shut it behind him. He spun around to see Cammie running down the stairs.

"Cameron…get back here." He called.

"Yes honey?" She turned around to see his mock strict look.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Nooooo."

"Yes you were you little liar!" He raced down the stairs and caught her in his arms. He started to tickle her sides. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Were. You. Listening. In. On. Our. Conversation?

"No." Cammie got out in between her giggles.

Zach shook his head at her, "Okay then, I guess I'll just have to get it out of you another way."

Cammie just giggled some more, and Zach carried her up the stairs. As they passed Daniel's room they heard him on the phone.

"Hey. Ashley? It's Daniel."

They heard him laughing.

"Yeah, I guess you do know...Are you home yet... That's good. I was wondering if you maybe would like to go to a movie with me on Friday…Okay that sounds great… I'll pick you up at seven?"

Zach just walked past the room feeling proud of his son.

Cammie and him made it to their room. He walked in and tossed her on the bed.

He started to crawl up the bed to her when she says, "So, you almost threw up, huh? What happened to big and bad Zach Goode?"

"Oh, that's it you're getting it!"

He started to kiss her when all of a sudden he shot up. "Wait. Where is Abby?"

"In her room talking to Drew."

"What? I told her to stay away from him! She knows I said no. I mean he's a junior for goodness sake…"

Cammie yanked him back down and started to kiss him again. He started to resist at first, but finally gave in.

'Ha!' She thought cockily in her head. 'I still got it!'

**A/N: This chapter was over 1800 words. I think that's a reward if I do say so myself, but because you guys are so amazing I will be updating the Christmas chapter before next** **Sunday. I know you guys love me. **

**Book I Recommend: Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys by Kate Brian**

**Tis The Season,**

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	13. Christmas

**A/N: Hello! I know I promised I would have the next chapter out by yesterday, but yesterday was my older sister's birthday, I had church, I had to go shopping for my little sister, and I was just really busy. This whole week has been crazy busy actually. I had exams and on Friday I went to a friend's birthday party. BUT, I am now out on Christmas break so I should be able to update more quickly! (I was also kind of upset with the lack of reviews. Come on, I had 4. You guys can do better than that!) So, I am truly sorry for accidentally breaking my promise. I hope you guys are ready for the Christmas chapter because here it comes!**

**Reviewers: zammieloverforever, .writer, emmetluvrXD, puckiswelcomeanytime**

**Alerters: .Pineapples, 4ever2getherxxx**

**Favoriters: .Pineapples, .writer, 4ever2getherxxx**

**Disclaimer: Who has their own brilliant series, their own website, and their own archive on fanfiction? Sadly, not me. Then, who could it be, you ask? Well, it is obviously Ally Carter!**

**Christmas**

**6:00 am **

Nine year old Daniel Goode's emerald green eyes popped open suddenly. It was fairly early for him to be waking up, but this morning was special. It was Christmas!

He jumped out of bed, rushed out his bedroom door, down the hallway, and into his twin sister Abby's room.

"Abby! Abby! Abby! It's Christmas! Wake up! Wake up! Wake Uuuuup!" Daniel started to shake the younger twin trying to get her out of her unconscious state of sleep.

When she didn't even shift a little, he started to shake her harder. She gave no sign of response, so he turned around and walked out thinking he would have better luck in his younger brother's room.

"Alex, wake up. It's Christmas! We have to open our presents!" The only response Daniel got from his 6 year old brother was a quiet mumble.

Daniel sighed. He knew it was no use to try again so he walked out and went into his eleven year old sister, Aanna's room.

He entered the lime green bedroom, and immediately walked over to his sister's polka-dotted bed.

"Aanna," He said softly, "Please wake up. It's Christmas and I reeeeeally want to open my presents."

The result, unfortunately, was the same one he received from his other siblings. He had only one room left, and he started to make his way toward it.

He peeked his head through the doorway of his parent's room.

"Mama? Dad?" Daniel sighed. It was no use. Nobody wanted to wake up.

'Well then,' he thought, 'If they don't want to open presents then they don't have to. I'll go open my own.'

Daniel walked down the hallway, down the stairs, through the kitchen, into the living room, and plopped down in front of the tree.

He started to move the presents around trying to find his own, and when he got to the back of the tree, he struck gold. There was a whole mountain of presents with his name on it. He started to pull each one out one by one and unwrap them carefully. 'He wouldn't want to wake anyone up.' Daniel thought sarcastically.

**20 minutes later**

Daniel sat on the floor just looking at all the presents he had received. He had gotten the Lego set he wanted, a new video game, a ton of electronic devices he'd been wanting for a while, and a bunch of other stuff.

"Wow!" He whispered to himself. "I gotta go try these out."

'But first I should probably eat something.' Daniel thought to himself.

He stood up and maneuvered around his new things to get to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, and looked around at all its contents. 'Hmmm,' He thought, 'There are a ton of leftovers from last night including…this cherry pie!'

Daniel pulled it out and opened the lid.

"Now all I need is a fork!" He said aloud quietly. He walked over to the silverware drawer, opened it, and took out the fork he needed.

He grabbed the pie, stuck the fork in it, and decided to eat it while playing with his new toys. He walked back toward the living room, and sat down in his previous position, surrounded by all his new toys.

Daniel started to eat his pie and excitedly looked around at all of his new toys.

'What should I play with first?' He thought to himself, and as he looked around one more time he saw the Legos he'd been wanting and made his decision.

**8:00 am **

The Goode family, minus Daniel, all walked downstairs to open presents. The children were all excitedly chattering about what they thought they had gotten, Cammie was just watching her children with a smile, but Zach, he looked conflicted. He wasn't sure where his oldest son was. He figured they would find him downstairs on the couch waiting for them to open presents.

Zach was half right. They did find him downstairs and he was on the couch, but he most certainly had not waited for them. They knew this because when they made it downstairs there was Daniel sound asleep with all of his presents unwrapped, and with cherry pie all over his face.

"DANIEL!" Zach yelled.

Daniel's emerald green eyes popped open unexpectedly for the second time that morning, but the first time was for a much happier reason.

He slowly turned around and winced when he saw the anger on his father's face.

Daniel sheepishly spoke, "Hey everybody…Merry Christmas!"

**A/N: There you go! The Christmas chapter done! What'd you think? I hope you liked it. The direction this took was totally different from what I originally had planned, but I kinda liked it. Hope you liked it.**

**Merry Christmas, **

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	14. Graduation

**A/N: So…I really hate to say this but I think that this story will be coming to an end soon. I'll probably write like this chapter and the next one will be the last. I have already decided what I am going to write for the last chapter and I hope you will be happy with it. The reasons for completing: 1. I kind of lost inspiration and I feel like I write the same thing every time I update. 2. There are literally thousands of ideas whirling around in my head and I really want to give them a shot 3. The number of reviews I'm getting is dropping, and I feel like people don't want to read my story anymore. I also promised myself 2 things when I started writing fanfiction. 1. I will always complete whatever story I am writing. 2. I will not write more than 1 story at a time. So sorry, but I feel like I am at a good place to end this and I am happy with the result. I know this is a super long AN, but please forgive me. I hope you read it because you are going to be confused if you didn't. Don't worry this won't be the last you hear from me. **

**Reviewers: puckiswelcomeanytime, zammieloverforever, ISpyANinjaAndItsMe, Shmemily Shmoring, emmettluvrXD, , Ilovemybabygirl13**

**Alerters: Shmemily Shmoring, **

**Favoriters: XYouXKnowXWhoXIXAmX, Zammie45, i bleed orange**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas that I type to become this story. Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls not me! Get it? Got it? Good.**

**I also just made up the names in the graduation ceremony off the top of my head! I swear!**

**Graduation**

"Aanna! Let's go! We're already going to be late." Cameron Morgan Goode yelled up to her oldest daughter.

"I'm coming! Just two more minutes." Aanna responded. She just needed to put her earrings in and her Gallagher necklace on.

"We don't have two more minutes. We were supposed to have left fifteen minutes ago!" Zach jumped in the conversation. He really didn't want to be late to his first daughter's graduation.

Exactly 2 minutes later Aanna Love Goode came racing down the stairs wearing her royal blue cap and gown. Her long dirty blonde hair was swept up into a complicated looking twist and she had silver 4 ½ inch heels on.

As soon as her parents saw her they started to tear up but they immediately sucked it up. They knew this wasn't the time to start the waterworks over seeing your firstborn all grown up. Cammie and Zach started to usher her to the car as a way to get their minds off of this important moment they were about to witness.

Abby, Daniel, and Alex were already up at Gallagher. They had left that morning with Macey, Jason, and Shelby, who was graduating as well. Cammie and Zach had sent their three younger children up early to spend some time with their grandmother, Aunt Abby, and Uncle Joe.

They also knew that if they hadn't it would have taken even longer for them to get out the door.

All three Goodes got in the car and sighed simultaneously. Each one of them knew how significant this car ride was. Aanna was growing up, she was going to become a CIA agent within the next year, and she would probably be married within the next three years. This was the ride to her future.

**Arrival At Gallagher**

Zach pulled into the Gallagher Academy gates and waved to the guard. He looked around and saw there were literally no parking spaces.

'Come on. You have _got_ to be kidding!' He thought.

Zach started to drive around looking for any empty place that he had missed. He couldn't find a single sliver of empty concrete.

'Screw it.' He thought and swung the car around so fast that Aanna's cap flew off her head. Zach ran the car up on the sidewalk and on to the grass.

"There. Take that." He mumbled under his breath.

"Thanks dad. Really! I so wanted to die today." Aanna said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Zach didn't indulge her with a response. He simply smirked opened his door and walked around the side of the car to open Cammie and Aanna's doors.

He extended his hand to Cammie and she grasped it tightly.

"Let's go inside. Aanna, lead the way."

She just shook her head and walked in front of them, mumbling under her breath about 'crazy people driving' and 'how she really just wanted to graduate, not die.'

The three Goodes walked into the giant lobby of Gallagher Academy. Aanna immediately ran off in the direction of where the rest of her graduating class was supposed to be. Cammie pulled Zach toward the courtyard where the rest of the families were waiting.

**30 minutes later**

Zach, Cammie, and their three youngest children were all seated in arrow with their family and friends, even the Grahams because Gallagher had decided to combine their graduation with Blackthorne's. They ceremony had started and they were all anxiously awaiting for Headmistress Morgan to read off the G's.

"Jackson Hill."

"Sarah Holloway."

"Tyler Hudson."

"Luke Garter."

'Finally!' The family thought, 'we get to the G's!'

"Diana Golter."

"Aanna Goode."

All of the Goode's row stood up and clapped and yelled for Aanna. They could hear almost all of the graduating class doing the same. As Aanna received her diploma her grandmother, Headmistress Morgan, gave her a tight hug and whispered that she was proud of her in her ear.

Aanna walked off the stage, sat down in her assigned seat, and winked at her family.

"Trevor Graham."

The family once again stood up to yell and clap for one of their own. Trevor was just as popular as Aanna. It was obvious by how much noise could be heard from his class.

Trevor walked off the stage, sat next to Aanna, kissed her and when they broke apart he held her really close for a minute before they both let go to watch the rest of their friends graduate.

For another half hour the Goodes, Grahams, Walkers, and the rest of their extended family had to wait for the last one of their troop to walk the stage.

Finally they heard, "Shelby Walker." And the process of cheering was repeated again.

After the last few names were called and the senior class threw their caps in the air, everyone was dismissed to go find their families, take pictures, etc.

"Mom! Dad!"

Cammie and Zach turned to see Aanna rushing at them full force with Trevor's hand clutched tight in hers. She didn't let go until she reached her parents. Her father swept her up in his arms and twirled her in the air. When Zach finally let her down she started to squeal about her diploma with as much excitement as a four year old seeing their huge stack of presents at their birthday party.

Cammie and Zach just gathered her up in another hug. Abby, Daniel, and Alex joined in too at the cue of their mother's beckoning hand. The family squeezed her tight until she started to complain.

"Guys! Can't…_BREATHE_!"

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's 2012 people! I hope everybody has a resolution. I know I do! This is a wonderful time to start making good choices like…reviewing this chapter. Haha. But seriously now is a good time to correct mistakes you made in the past year, talk to someone you hurt and apologize, or vice versa talk to someone who hurt you and forgive them. This new year is like a fresh start. Use it wisely!**

**Wonderful and Awesome readers: Do you think we could possibly reach 150 reviews before this story is over (next chapter=last chapter). That's only like 17 reviews. I know you can do it! If not can we at least reach 130? Please!**

**Book Recommendations: Endless Summer by Jennifer Echols**

**Last Chapter's: The Body Finder Series by Kimberly Derting**

**Happy New Year,**

**Pieces Of My Heart**


	15. Family Reunion

**A/N: Hello! I hate to say it, but this is going to be the last chapter. I gave my reasons in the last chapter, so go back and read that if you already haven't. This ending is bittersweet for me. I'm happy because I Finished My First FanFiction Story! Yay! I'm also sad because this is my first story and I am sad to see it go, but I couldn't be more lucky with the response it got. So thank you everybody that read this. It means so much, and I hope to hear from you in my future stories. **

**I also want to apologize for a mistake I made in the last chapter. In the graduation ceremony I put the H's before the G's. I really should know the alphabet by now, but hey we all make mistakes. Thank you goode618 for making me aware of that.**

**Thank you to my amazing reviewers who have been there cheering me on from the beginning. You have no idea how much you mean to me. Feel free to PM anytime. I would love to hear from you! **

**Reviewers: , ISpyANinjaAndItsMe, goode618, emmettluvrXD, Toolazy to login, zammieloverforever, Ilovepie2012**

**Favoriter: One Push Away From Falling**

**zammieloverforever: Thank you for all your wonderful ideas and for sticking with me throughout the whole process of writing this. You're an awesome person. Thank you for listening to me ramble on and on about me.**

**I bleed orange: You're my sister with different colored hair, my bestest friend, and an all around amazing person! I'm glad I could be able to introduce you to fanfiction. See you tomorrow! **

**Disclaimer: For the last time (literally! Haha!) I do not own the Gallagher Girls. Geez! I am not a famous writer with blond hair! I am a measly writer on a website with brown hair! **

**Family Reunion**

23 year old Alex Goode walked into the south entrance of Smith Park at 3 o'clock. It was a Saturday in July and it was a warm day. His hand was clasped tightly with Jenna Jones, his girlfriend of 1 year and 7 months. She worked with the CIA too. He had just returned from a mission in the Philippines and was surprising his family. They didn't think he would be home for another two months, but that wasn't the only thing he was surprising them with.

At the east entrance Abby Moore walked in with her husband Brandon Moore. The 27 year old Goode daughter had a huge smile on her face, and she was about to explode if she didn't get to tell someone her good news. Her husband was wearing a smile equal to hers in size. They were headed to the back of the park where her family and all of her aunts and uncles were, of course that was until they saw…

"Stop hitting me!"

"You started it!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"UH- "

"Boys! Stop! You're going to give me a headache."

"But Mom! He started it."

"No I didn't he did!"

"Boys! You heard your mother. Stop fighting!" This could be heard all around the west entrance of South Park as Aanna and Trevor Graham tried to control their 4 year old twin boys, Sam and James.

"Yes dad…"

"Good. Now we're going to go over to the picnic tables, eat and spend time…Aanna? What is it? Are you okay?" Trevor immediately questioned his wife when he heard her scream. She just pointed toward a part of the park. He turned his head and automatically understood her outburst when he saw…

Meanwhile at the north entrance Daniel Goode strolled in with his right hand weaved with his wife Ashley. His left hand was clasped tightly around the baby car seat he was carrying with his 4 month old daughter Erin awake and happily cooing away. She was a gorgeous baby with huge blue eyes and auburn hair like her mother's.

"Sweetie, which direction are we heading?" Ashley asked her husband.

"To the back of the park. At least that's what Mom said."

"Then why are we headed to the center of the park?"

"Because we're going to meet up with my sisters, you know since Alex isn't back yet?"

"Yeah I know. There they…" She trailed off when she turned her head and laughed brightly when she saw…

All six heads turned towards the south entrance of the park where Alex Goode was walking in. Aanna and Abby immediately ran toward their youngest brother. Daniel had to hand Erin off to his wife before he took off in the same direction.

"Alex!"

Before he even had the chance to blink he was wrapped up in an Aanna and Abby sandwich. He instinctively wrapped his arms around him. Once they finally let go he looked to see that Abby had tears pooled in her eyes and Aanna was just letting hers stream down her face. Aanna and Alex had always been really close.

"Oh geez. Stop crying you know I go all soft when you do." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed them tight.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Daniel asked as it seemed that no one was going to notice him anytime soon. Alex let go of his sisters and enveloped his older brother in a hug, a manly on of course.

"I'm glad you're back little brother. Now come on let's go find Mom before she goes into hysterics 'cause we're late."

The four siblings walked together toward the large picnic table their family had rented for their gathering. Abby and Daniel linked arms with Alex and Aanna right behind them.

They were off in their own little world and didn't hear Ashley ask her husband's brother and sister-in-laws…well Jenna still counted even though they weren't married yet, "Now who's the chopped liver?"

They all laughed and followed after the siblings. Jenna started to talk to Ashley about the baby and Brandon and Trevor got into a discussion about some sports game.

They knew that the four Goode kids had made it to the table when they heard Cammie start to sob. They looked over to see Cammie sobbing and Alex enclosed in her embrace.

Once everybody had reached the table they went their separate ways to talk to different people. Aanna walked over to greet her best friend and her husband, Shelby and Garret. Trevor strolled over to his parents with the boys. Abby and Brandon were talking to Zach. Daniel and Ashley were with Joe, Abby, and Rachel. The latter was talking to Erin in a baby voice. Alex and Jenna were with Cammie still.

They families made their way around to greet each and every person there. When they were done it was time to eat, and once they sat down with their food Alex opened his mouth and told them he had something to share with everybody. He pulled Jenna up to stand beside him.

"So last night when I got home I asked Jenna to marry me and she said yes!"

Everyone cheered except for Jason and Grant who simultaneously asked "Why would she do that?"

Alex glared at his uncles and they just gave a mocking smile in return.

After everyone was done and had just gotten dessert Abby decided it was her turn to share her and Brandon's news. The couple didn't stand up like Alex had though.

"Guess what? I'm two months pregnant." Abby told her family and Cammie burst into tears. Macey just said "Finally," and everyone chuckled. Cammie got up and gave them a hug. Zach shook Brandon's hand and hugged his youngest daughter. He wrapped an arm around his wife and led her back to her seat.

"So… are there anymore big announcements?" Bex asked

The people around the table all shook their heads no.

"Good. Now can we please eat dessert before my husband explodes?" The whole group looked to see Grant shaking in excitement.

"Oh good Lord, Grant! Just eat the cake already."

"Thank you!" He said before he devoured the whole slice in almost two bites.

The family laughed and each started to eat their dessert, conversation starting like wildfire. Loud laughter and talking could be heard throughout the park, and that was just how it should be.

**A/N: So I am really sad right now but I am also happy with this ending. I know some of you wanted me to continue and I'm sorry, but I am happy with this story and what I did with it. I don't want to continue and have the possibility of ruining it. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this journey. I hope to talk with some of you in the future. Feel free to PM me anytime. Love you guys and I hope you read my stories in the future.**

**For the last time please review this story and tell me what you thought of this chapter and the story overall. Making it to 130 would be amazing!**

**Book Recommendation: She's SO Dead To Us Trilogy by Kieran Scott**

**Love, **

**Pieces Of My Heart **


End file.
